Heartbreak Syndrome: The Revival - Volume 01
by Sailor Cosmic Moon
Summary: Hello, Readers... Here's a story that I've had on my laptop for a while, and I thought the time was right to share it. I wrote it back in 2016, so I hope it's enjoyable for some of you lol! Trigger Warnings: Strong language, sexuality dialogue, violence and action! Well, you were warned... Enjoy!


**Heartbreak Syndrome: The Revival [2016 Series]**

 _ **By: Sukai Todd**_

 _ **FOR: NON-PROFIT, EDUCATIONAL PURPOSES!**_

 **#01:**

 **Never Ever! Pt.I**

 **D** **e** _ar Journal,_

 _Hello it's me, Sukai Aka Skye Tsukino your ever-popular, superheroine (female superhero, in case you don't know what that word means...) Sailor Moon! Apparently I'm supposed to be the Future Queen of Earth, Neo-Queen or something like that... I just found out a couple of weeks ago and I have to say while there's nothing wrong with the ego boost; how can I be the Neo-Queen of Earth when I don't even have a bossy personality? And even better question is, how can I be the Neo-Queen of Earth seeing as all these other bitches are more popular, more well-loved, somewhat skinnier and definitely more egotistical than I am? Like I'm not in magazines, I'm not on credit cars, no-one really knows who I am... I mean my friends do. Ah, my friends! That's another thing why are boys so fucking confusing?! Why are they? Legitimately, I don't understand BOYS at all... First they start flirting then they say "Mars is my favorite" and if you don't think I'm a dominatrix... Huhh, well FUCK YOU! You know NOTHING about Sailor Moon in that case... I'm NOT just a Neo-Queen, I'm FUCKING Boss Ass BITCH! Anyhow I'm NEVAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH meeting this so-called "Only Love" of mine; so FUCK ANY AND EVERY MAN/BOY/PERSON OF THE MALE SPECIES OUT THERE! By the by, I DESPISE love triangles..._

 _ **O**_ _kay so I have this friend who is a boy, definitely a BOY *insulting his manhood shamelessly*; anyway he's been a good friend to me for a while but I'm starting to get concerned. Let me explain, he has a girl he's known much longer who I believe he's not only in love with but loves; and that doesn't bother me... No seriously, I ship it. Like kiss her, damn it! Just not in front of me, because I don't know her like that and I don't see you often so don't start getting mushy around me! Seriously I HATE love, as it is... But that's not the point, the point is I'm afraid he ALSO has feelings for me. Because well I'm an attractive-ass bitch, what can I say? But the last thing I NEED is to be in some dumbass love triangle, I'm TOO old for this bullshit! So I'm leaving it to God, because I DON'T want to be in any of that shit... Boy if I only could disappear into the AnimeRealm and punish all these bitches who have complicated my life; make them see what it's like to be hurt, confused, deconstructed, lost and heartbroken... Why can't I make those assholes feel the HEARTBREAK SYNDROME?!_

 _Yours For Eternity,_

 _Skye Tsukino/Sukai Todd/SAILOR MOON, MOTHAFUCKAH!_

 **#02:**

 **Never Ever! : Swing (Follow Me...)!**

 **"H** mm... Huaaahhh-hmm... Huaahh, where, where am I?" Sukai asked slowly awakening in a large, satiny, white bed with red roses sprinkled all over it... "So you're awake..." Mamoru/Darien Chiba's voice whispered as she suddenly gasped - "Huhh?! Where am I? Why - Why am I only in lingerie?" She demanded, her cheeks reddening into rosy, velvety brick ovens. "Are you okay, now?" Mamoru asked sitting down on the edge of the bed beside her with shirtless, sexiness and his INTENSELY, well-fitted leather pants as he placed his hands on the sides of the bed near her. "What the hell are you talking about?! Who are you?! This isn't my house in Osaka! What's going on?!" Sukai continued demanding answers, in her awkward, Lolita-esque fearfulness... "You know who I am... Sailor Moon." Mamoru smirked suddenly sitting over her as she felt him gripping her wrists tightly and pressing his sweaty, shimmering, perfectly tan chest against hers. "Mam - Mamoru?" She felt her eyes grow wide at the realization of where she was... "Yes it's me..." He smirked, "Welcome back." Mamoru chuckled teasingly, in an erotic tone... "Thank you?" Sukai lifted an eyebrow, not getting it quite yet! Lolzness... "You're welcome... Now where were we?" He groaned, grunting heavily as he leaned down yet right as they were about to start passionately making love - BONK, BONK, BONK! [Sukai: What? That's what a door knock sounds like to me...]... "Huhh?" They asked in a perfected unison, as the door to the first bedroom was suddenly kicked open and - "Kogami?" - Revealed himself along with Enforcer (former Inspector) Ginoza, Kagari, Yayaoi and Sasaki Haise all with their badges out. "What do you bastards want?" Mamoru demanded standing up and guarding Sukai... "We're here for the Ghoul..." Kogami snapped in a hollow tone. "Then take that cheap-ass, Cruella De Vil-hair-colored bitch with you!" Mamoru hissed glaring at Kaneki/Sasaki... "You think you're real cool, don't you?" Kagari growled cockily. "I'm obviously cooler than you..." He (Mamoru, obviously...) replied smirking frigidly! "I mean I have the most beautiful girl in the Universe in my Heart, Soul and bedroom; honestly what more could you want?" Mamoru smirked getting full of himself. "We want that sexy, little whore of a ghoul..." Ginoza responded icily... "Watch your tongue!" Mamoru commanded punching Ginoza forcing him to the ground as Sukai's eyes grew wide once more. "Daaaaayyyyyuuuummm..." She thought aloud, quietly...

 **O** nly to awaken and realize it was daaaaaaaaaayyyyuuuumm past her time for insomnia; it was literally 2:30 A.M. and she had school tomorrow! College at Crystal Tokyo University; yet something was drawing her... Drawing her outside her apartment... _What is it? What is this odd feeling, I have? I'm so intrigued, but I don't usually go out on Wednesday nights especially NOT at this hour! Huhh, I guess it won't hurt to look..._ She thought silently as she slowly forced herself out of bed, put on a comfortable pair of bike-shorts, a striped mini-skirt, a jacket-top, her black Mary Jane-shoes and grabbed her bag with a flashlight, her fully-charged smartphone as well as a soda... "Hmm... Huaaaaahhhhhh-hmmmmmm..." Sukai yawned whilst walking down the sidewalk outside of her apartment, heading towards the nearby park. "Sukai..." A voice whispered in her ear, "Huhh?!" She demanded turning sharply as she turned back to the sidewalk she was walking down noticing a car passing by that seemed to have no-one but a shadowy silhouette of a man with glasses driving it... _I'm starting to get the feeling, this was a BAAAADDD idea! It almost feels as if... Someone's watching me._ "Sukai..." The voice repeated, "Hmm? Whose there?" She demanded aiming her flashlight in fear and slight agitation! "Sukai!" The voice sounded familiar which added to her growing annoyance... "Show yourself, you cowardly bastard!" She commanded enraged, "If you insist..." The voice agreed then revealing himself from the shadows; "A really accurate Tuxedo Mask Cosplayer?" Sukai snapped, "Welcome back, Baby-Doll..." Mamoru smirked flirtatiously only to watch Sukai run screaming into the damp park in an awkward fear! "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAA!" She shrieked, squealing as she suddenly sit the side of a swing-set. "AAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAH - Ohhh! Ow... Ow... That's gonna leave a mark. Huh?" Sukai demanded, "Baby-Doll?" Spike Spiegel blushed gazing at her... "Are you okay?" He asked, clearly turned on... "I'm - I'm fine, I'll wake up any minute now! Wake up, wake up, wake up..." Sukai pleaded her knees crashing to the wet, muddy grass bruising them slightly as she held her fists to her ears in order to tune out their voices. "This is all just a dream, this is all just a really, REALLY weird dream..." She told herself, tears sliding sideways down her blushy, pinkish red cheeks... "Baby-Doll, are you alright?" Mamoru asked squatting down next to her, "This CAN'T be happening! Get away from ME!" Sukai shouted deeply confused, feeling her heart's bass dropping and WOBBBBLIIIING harder than Skrillex's beats in "The Devil's Den"! "Baby-Doll, it's me... Just relax, everything is going to be alright... I can take you back home, if you want." He smiled softly pulling her into his arms and hugging her. "Huhh?" She breathed heavily, feeling his body against hers; that familiar warmth, that intensely heavenly, tan-skin, that erotic tone that always spoke volumes about how he truly felt about her... No matter how much they argued in the AnimeRealm, he loved her more than anything and everything; even himself! #NoLie #OnlyChick! [Sukai: #Fuckoffifyoudisagree!]! "Listen kid, you squealing bloody murder isn't going to keep the NegaVerse away. Although it may make Tomoe feel more turned on than he usually is, when he masturbates to GIFs of you..." Spike's honesty, my friends! "NegaVerse?" Sukai asked, her heart pounding and her tones changing into a more aroused, innocent, Lolita-esque register. "Yes, but I'm going to protect you..." Mamoru snapped glaring at Spike... "Yea, sure." She rolled her eyes, having remembered all the times he had betrayed her in the show! [Jet *Sarcastically*: Score 1 for Team Spike...]... "Sounds like she needs someone with more experience, hunting bounties." Spike chuckled leaning against the swingset as Mamoru scooped Sukai up bridal-style... "Hey, where are you taking her?" He demanded jealously. "Home..." Mamoru hissed getting tested with him! "She fell asleep..." He explained coldly, "She's not asleep, smartass." Spike replied snappily... "Yes, she is... And if she's not I can understand why - "Really? I wouldn't think you were smart enough to figure out her real issues..." Spike smirked deviously, cutting him off. "Hmm. You think just because you had a year-long affair with her when she was 15, that she loves you more?" Mamoru narrowed his eyes at Spike... "Well I didn't cheat on her three times, so I'd say so. I don't have to overthink how _**MY**_ Baby-Doll truly feels about me, when I hear that change in her voice... I already know." Spike grinned icily.

 **#03:**

 **Into the New World... pt.I**

 **T** hen after Mamoru tucked Sukai in, realizing she was in fact asleep from all the exhaustion... "Don't worry, Baby-Doll... I'll meet you tomorrow, when you're ready." He whispered lovingly to her as he kissed her on the top of her blonde bangs and disappeared into the night or so it seemed... "Mamo-Chan... This was all just a dream, right?" Sukai asked gently awakening right before he lifted his cape up to make his dramatic exit. "Yea, just a dream Usako..." Mamoru whispered grunting, as he walked to her and sat on her bed... "Just relax, everything is going to be okay..." He smiled softly sliding a strand of her hair behind her ear and kissing her cheek passionately. "Tell me something, if you really are here in my bedroom right now... Did you enjoy kissing those other bitches?" She snapped beginning to really wake up! "No. I felt horrendous, deep in My Soul I hated it and I hated myself for it..." Mamoru's answer surprised her, somewhat. "Good to know..." Sukai didn't fully believe him though... "Did you enjoy sleeping with Kogami? And making-out with Kaneki? And making love to Spike?" Mamoru's question did surprise her! "You want the honest answer?" She asked awkwardly... "Hit me with your best shot..." He replied getting jealous in his tones. "I felt like you deserved to have a taste of your own medicine, so in a way I did enjoy it... I didn't realize the scar cheating lives on a person, until I did it to you. I just thought you'd leave me anyway, so why the hell not? Shallow, eh?" Sukai's explanation mirrored how Mamoru felt when he realized he had hurt her. "Well in my defense, I wasn't leaving you ever. - "Tell that to your ex-fiancée..." Sukai cut him off cockily. "Still just as stubborn, as I remember..." Mamoru snapped, feeling her pushing his buttons. "Will you ever forgive me?" He asked deeply yearning to know if she truly meant it when she said she'd never love again! "Yea, no... Probably not." She replied expressionlessly. "That's just cold." He snapped, his heart aching! "Well maybe one day, you'll see it from my perspective... You obviously don't know what it's like to be the invisible one, the one nobody notices. Although I'm not a 'Chan', I'm not the one all the boys are chasing. I'm NOT the one with a million people yearning to fuck me, all over the world. I'm the other one... The one who has to earn what she gets! I feel like my jealousy is more or less justified." She explained frigidly... "You're oblivious." Mamoru was right! "Maybe, but I'd rather be oblivious than get hurt by being vulnerable." Did I mention Sukai was stubborn?

 **F** inally the next afternoon as Sukai preparing to leave her English 101 class, she noticed someone familiar walking in... "Huhh?" She paused as they stood, gazing at each-other longingly... "Sukai..." Mamoru _ **totally didn't plan on meeting her at that exact time, in that setting in front of a few of her friends who were boys...**_ Like at all! ;) ;) "Mamo - Mamoru?" She asked watching his eyes grow wide, at the fact that - _She knows... YES! Now I know I have a real chance with her._ He thought gazing deeply into her eyes, gawking with a touch of shimmering drool on his bottom lip... "Who wears sunglasses inside?" A sharp-tongued, blonde named Kakeru thought aloud cockily... "Well answer the question, Sukai." Mamoru commanded flirtatiously, gazing down at her. "Huh?! Why do I have to answer it? Can't you think for yourself?" Sukai demanded blushing in her adorably innocent confusion... "I can and I think you can answer the question, Meatball-Head..." He smirked cockily. "Hey buddy, they're called Odango! It's a hairstyle and second of all, my eyes are up here." She responded blushing even deeper; as he gazed into her eyes... "Fine... Whatever, the reason he's wearing sunglasses inside is because he loves the 80s'." Sukai answered with her assumption, "Close enough..." Mamoru shrugged placing his hand firmly onto her shoulder. "Huhh, pathetic how you had to convince her to speak for you... If you're really intent on flirting with her, you at least need to prove you think for yourself." Kakeru snapped coldly. "Well at least I know, she's smart enough to take control of the situation." Mamoru's retort was a third-degree BURRRRRRRRRRNNN! ^_^! "Hmm... You seem like the players we've been discussing in class, lately." Kakeru thought aloud, narrowing his eyes at Mamoru. "Really? Then I guess, it'll be a disappoint when Sukai finds out why I've transferred here..." He (Mamoru, obviously...) grinned, gently pulling her side against his as she looked at him with a confused, almost blank expression as if to say - _What in the hell, dude? What in da hell? What in da hell? I don't know you like that, boy... Slow down, mothafuckah!_ She thought silently. "Oh I see, you think that'll impress her? While I'm not her boyfriend, I still think you're not on the right level of relationship with her in order to make these statements. After all, you just met." Kakeru made another clever, well-described question that in a way made him look like a dumbass! "If you're not her boyfriend, then why do you care? If she hasn't let you in romantically at this point, then what makes you think she wants you right now? From what you've said, you two have known each-other for a while or so it seems..." Mamoru kept up with his snappy comebacks! "Though I'm sure, she probably knows a lot of guys like you..." He added, "What do you mean, 'guys like me'?" Kakeru demanded getting tested. "Spineless and good at betrayal..." Mamoru explained, "I know your type, you become friends with my beautiful Sukai then you let her know you love someone else after leading her on even if it's only the friendship sense. And then dropping the bomb on her you love someone else; though I doubt she lets it affect her. She's more intelligent than you are in that way, she knows what to expect from small-minded boys like you..." His explanation made the tension in the room so thick, you couldn't cut it with a serrated knife! "Mamoru! Uhh, let's talk about this outside... Come on! Bye Kakeru... See you later." Sukai explained pushing Mamoru out the door and waving Kakeru awkwardly; not realizing Mamoru was loving feeling her hands on his chest. Their bodies so close... And the fact, that he proved she was oblivious! To some degree... "What was that?!" Sukai demanded once they had reached a secluded, quiet hallway. "You're oblivious. I just got rid of that annoying, dumbass blonde who has clearly been crushing on you..." He replied cheerfully. "And that makes you think, I'm going to start making-out with you or something? We just met last night... And for your information, he's a scientist! Though you're right, he did try leading me on; but I didn't let him go that far. I never went out on the dates with him, because well I'm a boss ass bitch!" Sukai smiled dusting off her shoulders proudly... "I don't expect you to start making love with me, just yet. I mean we still have a lot of things to learn about each-other and I must prove to you, I can protect you with all my heart, Soul, might and love! If I can't do that, then you're welcome to slap me across the face because I'm undeserving of your loving Soul, gorgeous heart, stunningly beautiful looks and Heavenly, philosophical way of thinking..." Mamoru sounded sincere. _He sounds unlike any guy, I've ever met... Which is why, I'm NOT trusting him! I'm TOO intelligent for that shit. Besides it's NOT like I'm going to be the one to hurt him first and show him, why it's easier to just leave me alone..._ Sukai thought gazing into space, only to realize Mamoru's eyes were following her gaze.

 **"O** hh? Sorry I was thinking..." Sukai blushed sheepishly as she then checked her clock on her smartphone. "About what?" Mamoru asked entranced by the dreamy glaze she had, had in her deep, chocolaty brown eyes... "How easy it is to get betrayed when you trust someone, too quickly..." She replied thoughtfully. "That's an intelligent thought to have. But given time, you may find the opposite is possible as well..." Mamoru explained as Sukai subconsciously nodded. "Maybe, you're right... I still believe I'm never falling in love, I'm never getting married, I'm never trusting again, I'm never dating again and I'm never having kids. A-Aaa-and you think I'm dead wrong, don't you?" Sukai asked boldly. "Oh, I think you're wrong alright... Though I believe I'll allow time to prove it." He smirked flirtatiously. "If you say so..." She shrugged as she realized it was time for lunch with her friends... "Oh crap! See ya' Mamo-Chan..." She explained dashing away to meet her friends Kristina and Rewby. "Hmm, hmm... You're so cute, Usako..." He chuckled moanily watching her clumsily dash away as she then bumped into someone dressed oddly; who had a strikingly odd resemblance to Darien. His hair was sapphire-onyx, he had a tattoo of an upside-down, black, Crescent Moon and wore a jacket and tight, well-fitted blue jeans that were tailored to fit in all the right places... "Huhh? Sorry..." She bowed, "Whatever..." Sapphire snapped only for them to lock eyes. "Huhh?" Sapphire gazed at her his eyes growing wide only for them to become soft and warm. _She's the One... The One, my brother is looking for... Wow, she's actually more beautiful than I thought! I hope I can capture her, in a way she won't expect. I mean I know he loves her, but she's got that certain something... That certain something, I just can't put my finger on... Oh yea, she's talking to me._ Sapphire thought, "I said I was sorry... But no-ohh, you have to continue bringing a bad name to emo kids don't you?" Sukai snapped her hands on her hips, looking at him in an adorable frustration... "Huhh, I'm not an emo kid simply because I have a tattoo and I like dark blue. Good job stereotyping me there, MoonBaby..." Sapphire responded cockily... "Moon... _**Baby?**_ What gives you the right to call me baby? You're NOT EXO!" She demanded blushing in her now kawaiily innocent yet intensely awkward expression. "And you're clearly not a fangirl of _EXO_..." He smirked walking past her, then turning to her giving her a sensual glare whilst pronouncing EXO with the "E" silenced... "Well no, I'm not a fangirl of ANY kind... I'm one of a kind, happy, humble, hot and kind!" Sukai explained getting tested, in her blushiness. "Listen MoonBaby, you're too young to understand me... So don't think about being nice to me next time. Just think of it like this, I'm Ajax and you're Deadpool at the beginning of the movie... You can't catch me, you know?" Sapphire smirked placing his hand on her hip slowly. "Huhh, you're not worth my time Francis... Now if you'll excuse me..." Sukai snapped gently removing his hand and walking to meet her friends for lunch... "Okay then, sexy mothafuckaahh..." He sang cockily (and rather on-key surprisingly), as Sukai turned blushing deeply only to turn back and finally meet her friends for lunch.

 **#04:**

 **Into the New World... :** **SUPERBAD!**

 **A** nd then at lunch as Skye was silently eating her peanut butter sandwich next to her friend Rewby. "Hey, Sukai... Since you're not dating that new guy, can I talk to him? - "No!" Sukai snapped cutting Kristina off immediately. "I - I - iii - I mean, Mamoru... No, no not at all... I don't mind at all. He probably doesn't even care about me anyway. Like all men in the Universe..." She explained somberly... "Girl, what are you talking about?" Rewby demanded confounded. "I'm never falling in love, because there will never be a man good enough for me. I'm overqualified..." Sukai nodded matter-of-factly. "Girl, you can't be serious... Look I'm not saying you're underqualified, but I heard he hugged you and defended you against your ex-boyfriend Kakeru." Kristina explained, "What? Who told you that? And Kakeru isn't my ex-boyfriend, he's not even my boyfriend-boyfriend. He's one of the boys I have who is a friend." Right as Sukai explained these tears filling her eyes and both Kristina & Rewby became more concerned for her... "My Only Love, you're here... How is your lunch?" Mamoru asked walking over to her chair on the terrace where the tables were for outside lunching and lounging. "Gll... We need to talk, right now. Alone." Sukai commanded growling in her host of emotions! "Oh okay... Lead the way." Mamoru knew something had happened to her and he was determined to find out who did it! "How could you?" She demanded once they reached a secluded hallway on the 3rd floor of the school, "How could I what?" Mamoru asked highly concerned. "Spreading rumors about me. It's bad enough my girlfriends spread rumors about me, but you?! A little spoiled-ass brat, I don't even know who thinks you can waltz in here and ACT LIKE YOU'RE MY FUTURE FUCKING HUSBAND?! What gives YOU the RIGHT?! I've been harassed so many fucking times... You have got a LOT OF FUCKING NERVE! Well you know what? You can take all that 'Love' you have for me and stuff it up your phony, selfish, womanizing ASS!" She roared, suddenly pimp-slapping him in her rage. "It wasn't me..." He stated calmly, as she had caught the gaze in his eyes right before the mark on his face appeared... "But then that means... Goddamn it! Go ahead, go ahead walk away. Just walk away... Please just walk away. There are some girls who want to talk to you, as it is..." Sukai turned away covering her mouth and wrapping her right arm around her diaphragm; failing to force herself to hold in the Soulwrenching pain she was feeling. "Hmm? Huhh?" She demanded feeling her eyes already filled with tears, now puddling down her cheeks and chin; as she felt Mamoru hug her tightly from behind... "I'm not leaving you... We'll stop whatever scumbag did this to you." He grunted moanily, hugging her even tighter. "You can't be serious..." Sukai thought aloud feeling him using her arm to pull her chest against his... " _ **I'm dead serious**_." Mamoru gently moved one of her golden, shiny blonde bangs behind her ear and kissed her on the top of her bangs. "Please don't use such a deep term, so lightly..." She asked feeling _**something happening within her, something between them!**_ "I'm not... Baby-Doll." He whispered holding her in his grasp lovingly...

 **E** xcept that tender moment of growth in their relationship was interrupted when Kakeru came off of the elevator and watched them to turn to him... "And here I heard I was your boyfriend..." Kakeru thought aloud folding his arm in jealousy. " _Ex_ -boyfriend..." Mamoru hissed, placing his hand firmly onto the small of Sukai's back! "So you started that nonsensical-ass rumor?" He demanded immensely insulted... "No, for your information I just found out about it myself. However I do agree with whomever started it, that I saved Sukai from what would've been a total failure of a romantic relationship..." Mamoru pulled Sukai's body EEEVEN closer to him protectively. "You think I'm working for the Dark Kingdom or whatever it's called, that she's so into in her Sailor Moon stories?" Kakeru growled acting rather full of himself... "If you are, you had better beware because I will defeat you and make that rumor more realistic." He (Mamo-Chan clearly...) responded knowingly. "And maybe if you did your research you'd find out why my Baby-Doll is Sailor Moon, in more ways than one..." Mamoru added his tone getting aggravated... _This blonde bitch, is really testing my patience. First my suspicions that Sukai isn't hanging around with the best crowd are confirmed, then I find out that someone started a horrendously stupid rumor about her being in a love triangle with me and this know-nothing, narrow-minded fool; who by the by, I'd OBVIOUSLY defeat whether it's a battle of minds or a battle of fists! ANYTHING for MY FUTURE WIFE, Sukai..._ He thought waiting for Kakeru's response. "I know she _Cosplays_ Sailor Moon... But saying _**she's the human incarnation of Sailor Moon**_ is a bit much." Kakeru's response made Sukai's right eyebrow twitch in heavy annoyance... "Then maybe you should do your research..." Sukai growled ACTUALLY agreeing with Darien... For once! "First thing's first we need to find-out who started this rumor about us." Kakeru "smoothly" changed the subject. Meanwhile on the 2nd floor of the school, in a quiet, clean stall of the boys' laboratory (because bathroom is kind of a gross term, in my mind right now for some reason... Blame the Red Sea, because it is flowing!)... "It seems the plan is working... Sailor Moon!" Prince Sapphire had transformed back into his regal uniform and with the Evil Magic of his bright, bright Sapphire-eyes glowing into a twisted, vibrant, rainbow, bloodred a mystical vibration pounced from the Dark Moon on his forehead and Sukai immediately fainted at the feeling of the vibration hitting her Heart, Soul, Body and Mind violently! "Huaahh?! Uhhh..." Sukai gasped in a slightly moany, higher pitched, Lolita-esque voice as she fainted into Mamoru's arms... "Sukai?! Baby-Doll!?" Mamoru & Kakeru demanded watching her suddenly faint as her was being manipulated into the Dark Kingdom's Evil DreamRealm! "She was up late last night..." Mamoru thought aloud, slowly and gently scooping her up bridal-style... "What do you mean, she was up late last night?" Kakeru demanded jealously. "Exactly what I said, she didn't sleep well last night... Now if you please, I need to take her home..." He scowled at Kakeru not trusting his intentions or concern for Sukai; as what you could call a conspiracy formed into his mind... _That weird kid with the Dark Moon Clan symbol tattooed on his forehead... He must've... Had something to with this. Just like this dumbass blonde! Well NO-ONE'S going to hurt my Baby-Doll..._ Mamoru knew it! Of course...

 _ **Ai Srevoir; To Be Continued…**_


End file.
